Howling
|name = Howling |kanji = |romaji = |artist = FLOW×GRANRODEO |lyrics = Kohshi Asakawa Keigo Hayashi Kisho Taniyama |arrangement = FLOW×GRANRODEO |composer = Takeshi Asakawa Masaaki Iizuka |length = |opening = 4 |start = RoTC1 |end = RoTC12 |release = January 24, 2018 |prev = CLASSIC |next = Ame ga Furu kara Niji ga Deru }} Howling is the 1st opening theme song of Season 2 of The Seven Deadly Sins anime series, performed by the collaboration between the J-Rock bands Flow and GRANRODEO. Main Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Kanji= Are you satisfied? Just open your eyes You can see the light Across this new borderline 打ちのめされた 嘆きの果てで 抗い続けてる感情 闇夜の響く 遥かな光 信じてる者達の咆哮 Hey! Get low! Hey! 吠えろ！ 行動起こせ今 Hey! You're gonna be somebody 蒼穹のExodus わずかに残した夢higher それまで失くしちゃうのはイヤ 耳貸すワケないんだliar オタノシミyeah! 生まれて果てるまで 壁がデカいほどdesire 開く心にmessiah 変わる時代つかんでたいんだ アキラメズyeah! 囚われた 夜を超えて 派手にHowling my SOUL |-| Romaji= Are you satisfied? Just open your eyes You can see the light Across this new borderline Uchinomesareta Nageki no Hate de Aragai tsuzuketeru Kanjō Yamiyo no hibiku Haruka na hikari Shinjiteru-mono-tachi no Hōkō Hey! Get low! Hey! Hoero! Kōdō okose ima Hey! You're gonna be somebody Sōkyū no Exodus Wazuka ni nokoshita Yume higher Sore made Nakushichau no wa iya Mimikasu wakenainda liar Otanoshimi yeah! Umarete Hateru made Kabe ga dekai hodo desire Hiraku Kokoro ni messiah Kawaru Jidai tsukandetainda Akiramezu yeah! Torawareta Yoru wo koete Hade ni Howling my SOUL |-| English= Full Version Kanji= Are you satisfied? Just open your eyes You can see the light Across this new borderline 打ちのめされた 嘆きの果てで 抗い続けてる感情 闇夜の響く 遥かな光 信じてる者達の咆哮 Hey! Get low! Hey! 吠えろ！ 行動起こせ今 Hey! You're gonna be somebody 蒼穹のExodus わずかに残した夢higher それまで失くしちゃうのはイヤ 耳貸すワケないんだliar オタノシミyeah! 生まれて果てるまで 壁がデカいほどdesire 開く心にmessiah 変わる時代つかんでたいんだ アキラメズyeah! 囚われた 夜を超えて 派手にHowling my SOUL 泥まみれでも　掲げた拳　彷徨う魂を先導 集いし願い　何度も込めて　打ち鳴らせ　俺たちの号砲 Hey！出ろ！　カラカラな部屋のドア蹴って Hey！be somebody！　遥かなる声に　亡命ノスタルジア わずかに残した夢higher　それまで失くしちゃうのはイヤ 耳貸すワケないんだliar　オタノシミ　yeah！　生まれて果てるまで 壁がデカいほどdesire　開く心にmessiah 変わる時代つかんでたいんだ　アキラメズ　yeah！ 囚われた　夜を超えて　派手に　Howling my SOUL Are you satisfied？ Just open your eyes You can see the light Across this new borderline 宝の持ち腐れなんて　言われてる場合じゃないって 偉そうな口なんて利いて　ハズカシイ　でも 終わる気はないんだろ 壁がデカいほど期待が　高まるほどに痛いな わずかに残した夢higher　ナキネイリ？NO！ 情熱に湯水のような油を注げ 囚われた　夜を越えて　派手に　Howling my SOUL |-| Romaji= Are you satisfied? Just open your eyes You can see the light Across this new borderline Uchinomesareta Nageki no Hate de Aragai tsuzuketeru Kanjō Yamiyo no hibiku Haruka na hikari Shinjiteru-mono-tachi no Hōkō Hey! Get low! Hey! Hoero! Kōdō okose ima Hey! You're gonna be somebody Sōkyū no Exodus Wazuka ni nokoshita Yume higher Sore made Nakushichau no wa iya Mimikasu wakenainda liar Otanoshimi yeah! Umarete Hateru made Kabe ga dekai hodo desire Hiraku Kokoro ni messiah Kawaru Jidai tsukandetainda Akiramezu yeah! Torawareta Yoru wo koete Hade ni Howling my SOUL Doromamire demo kakageta kobushi samayou tamashii wo sendō Tsudoishi negai nandomo komete uchi narase oretachi no gōhō Hey! Dero! Karakara na heya no DOA kette Hey! be somebody! Haruka naru koe ni bōmei NOSUTARUJIA Wazuka ni nokoshita Yume higher Sore made Nakushichau no wa iya Mimikasu wakenainda liar Otanoshimi yeah! Umarete Hateru made Kabe ga dekai hodo desire Hiraku Kokoro ni messiah Kawaru Jidai tsukandetainda Akiramezu yeah! Torawareta Yoru wo koete Hade ni Howling my SOUL Are you satisfied? Just open your eyes You can see the light Across this new borderline Takara no mochigusare nante iwareteru baai janai-tte Erasō na kuchi nante kiite hazukashii demo Owaru ki wa naindaro Kabe ga dekai hodo kitai ga takamaru hodo ni itai na Wazuka ni nokoshita yume higher nakineiri? NO! Jōnetsu ni yumizu no yō na abura wo sosoge Torawareta Yoru wo koete Hade ni Howling my SOUL |-| English= Video References }} Navigation es:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Music Category:Opening Themes